Splashclan
Welcome! My name is Wavestar. I am the leader of Splashclan. Oh, hello, Dovepaw! No, I invited her to see our Clan and figure out if she wants to stay. I apologize for my daughter's misconception. Dovepaw is easily one of the most loyal cats in Splashclan. She will not hesitate to challenge any intruders- like she did now, except that you are not intruders. Oh! There's Heatherpaw over there. She's seen you and my guess is that she is going to tell the other apprentices about you. Well, Dovepaw already knows about you, so she will not be surprised. Oh, hi, Foxpaw! I didn't see you coming! Well, maybe next time I should watch where I'm going! Well, let's see the rest of the clan! I am very sorry I spent so much time talking. See that bramble thicket over there? That is the nursery, where kits are raised. The den next to it is the warriors'. What? You do not know what a den looks like? Well, you will learn in time. See, that den, next to the warriors', is the apprentices'. Smell that? Aromatic, right? That is coming from the medicine den, where cats get healed. Up on top of that tall rock is a cave. In the cave is my den. Next to the rock is the elder's den. You have to pass through those brambles to get into the camp. Intimidating, right? Well, you have done it before so you have experience. What? You're wondering about traits of Splashclan? Well, for one, we love water. Second, our kits learn to swim at an early age. Third, we are clever and loyal - as a leader's daughter, Dovepaw is more loyal than most other warriors. Oh! Lionpaw! There you are! Flamepaw was looking for you earlier. Why don't you go try to find her? You can ask me your question! Well, I am showing her our camp and she will decide whether or not she will stay. So, have you made your decision? Yes? You will stay? I must tell the Clan. Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the Highrock! The newcomer has decided to stay. Yes, really, Dovepaw. It is also time to make some apprentices warriors. Dovepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Dovefur. Lionpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Liontail. Foxpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Foxpelt. Heatherpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Heatherspots. What did you say your name was? Ice? Okay. Ice, from this moment on, you will be known as Icepaw. I trust you will be a loyal warrior. Oh, and one more thing: Welcome to Splashclan. SIGNIFICANT LEADERS SPLASH A ginger and white tabby tom. Helped form Splashclan. Is remembered for his loyalty, honesty and perseverance. Watched many generations of Splashclan form, including the current leader, Wavestar. Started the tradition that kits learn to swim early. Deputies: Darkfur, Wavepelt (later Wavestar) Apprentices: Unknown WAVESTAR A gray tabby tom with blue eyes. Is the current leader of Splashclan. Welcomed Icepelt into the clan. Made many apprentices into warriors. Deputies: Cedarpelt, Liontail